Ni en tus sueños mas locos
by Jazmin-Hanako
Summary: AU Human Nutty nunca se hubiera imaginado que se enamoraría de alguien como él, NUNCA


Pero que hago yo en este lugar de fanfiction? ._.

de cualquier manera holi! soy hanako y vengo a traerles un poco de yaoi con esta ship xD

espero les guste ;w;

* * *

Me despertó el sonido de la alarma, la apague y me revolví en la cama mientras me lamentaba que ya habían terminado las vacaciones, revolví mi cabello Verde manzana mientras me levantaba con dificultad, me mire en el espejo. Agarre el mechón amarillo verdoso que tenía en el medio de la cara prácticamente y me abroche con un broche color rojo manzana ya que si no lo hacía petunia, la presidenta estudiantil, me mata; en cuanto me recogí por completo esos mechones de pelo se pudieron ver mis ojos color verdes manzana, como mi pelo, mis ojos serian mas lindos si uno no estuviera medio muerto y sin reaccionar, mejor dicho, mi pupila está muerta y sin reaccionar pero eso no me importa siempre he dicho que me veo más interesantes así jeje. Me quito la camisa que llevo puesta mientras me meto a la ducha, mientras me mojo con la relajante lluvia me empiezo a quitar los bóxers y el broche que tengo en la cabeza

-¿para qué me lo puse antes de bañarme?-

Mire el broche extrañado mientras los bóxers estaban más o menos por mis rodillas, totalmente mojados, deje el broche a un lado y me quite por completo los bóxers. Después de bañarme me peine y vestí para ir a la escuela, cuando baje las escaleras agarre unas galletas dulces que estaban en la mesa y una bolsa de caramelos, no creo que nadie se enoje que coma eso, ya que mis padres murieron hace ya 9 años.

Cuando llegue a la escuela me dirigí a mi aula, entre y la única persona viviente ahí era un chico de pelo azul claro, bien peinado con el uniforme bien puesto y unos anteojos, a mi parecer, gruesos y enormes.

-Tsk! Sniffles…. ¡Hola Sniffles, tan temprano como siempre!-

-Hola Nutty, es raro verte tan temprano el primer día de clases-

-Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez para todo jeje-

-Dudo mucho que esto se vuelva repetir-

¡Agh! Ese chico siempre me saca de mis casillas, simplemente porque lo adelantaron dos años se cree mejor que todos nosotros, maldito pendejo de 14 años. Me dirigí hacia mi banco me puse los auriculares, puse play y me sumergí en mi mundo de música, estuve haci unos minutos hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba observando obviamente era el cuatro ojos de Sniffles, siempre está tratando de analizar mi ojo tuerto, es un verdadero rompe pelotas

-Che, ¿Puedes dejar de analizar mis ojos?-

-Como no quieres decirme como te paso eso lo descubriré por mi cuenta-

-¿Por qué no analizas los tuyos?-

-¿para qué, si los tuyos son mucho más raros y extraños?-

¡Se acabo! Es hora de darle su merecido a este idiota, me levante y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar lo agarre de las manos y lo acosté en un banco dejándolo inmóvil

-¿¡Que te parece si yo analizo los tuyos!?-

Me acerque a su rostro y con mi boca le quite esos estúpidos anteojos

-Jajaja ¡Mira, estas todo…!-

Lo que vi me dejo atónito, detrás de esos anteojos horrendos estaban los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto, estaba todo sonrojado lo que le daba un aspecto…

-…Lindo…-

-¿N-Nutty?-

Nunca había visto un rostro tan lindo

-Eres tan lindo…-

-Nutty, estás demasiado cerca-

Quiero probar esos labios rozados

-Hey ¡Nutty!-

-Shhh-

Fue lo último que dije antes de encajarle un beso, empecé a devorarle el labio inferior hasta que por fin me dejo pasar a su cavidad bucal, el sabor de su boca era mas delicioso que cualquier otro dulce que haya probado en toda mi vida era adictivo, empalagoso, dulce. Empecé a bajar las manos para empezar a desabotonarle la camisa del uniforme y tocar ese lindo y suave pecho, me di cuenta que Sniffles me había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas me separe de él y empecé a besarle el cuello simplemente para escuchar sus gemidos

-N… Nutty e… estas D-duro-

-Jejeje tu también, ¿Debería resolver eso?-

-pero…-

-Shhh… no te preocupes nadie se enterara-

Le mordí una mejilla mientras jugaba con sus pezones, empecé a dirigir una mano hacia la entre pierna de Sniffles y….

-GYAAAAA-

Reconocería ese grito donde fuera, Esa niña de ojos amarillos y pelo totalmente despeinado rojo con copitos blancos llamada flaky, mi mejor amiga, totalmente roja. Su novio Flippy de ojos negros, amarillos cuando se enoja, y pelo verde al lado con una cara de no creer lo que está viendo. Giggles, de pelo rosado, como sus ojos, con un corte carreé tapándole los ojos a su novio Cuddles de ojos amarillos al igual que su pelo, aparte de una franja más clara en el medio del flequillo. Y ahí estaba el demonio de ojos azules, pelo azul, con una franja celeste, largo recogido en una coleta que tenía una flor, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Petunia, veía como su hermanito era violado por el demente de la clase.

-Ejejeje, las cosas locas que suceden el primer día de clases ¿No?-

-¿Si viste hermana… Hace cuanto están acá?-

Petunia estaba prácticamente en cólera

-Nutty-

-¿Si Petunia-Sama?-

Lo último que recuerdo fue un golpe totalmente sonoro y un grito.

-¿Nutty, estas despierto?-

Empecé despertarme y note que estaba en la enfermería, flaky estaba a un lado mío, de repente empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y empecé a sobarme

-Auch, mi cabeza-

-Petunia te pateo en la cabeza-

-Ah sí porque yo….-

Ahí empecé recordar cada una de las cosas que sucedieron antes de que me desmayara por el golpe

-Flaky…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Dónde está Sniffles?-

-Creo que esta en clases-

-¿Crees que pueda acercarme a él para "Hablar"?-

Fla Fla se puso completamente roja me golpeo con la almohada que tenia al lado

-Auch Flafli Recuerda que estoy herido-

-¡Eres un Pedófilo Nutty!-

-¿Eh, por qué?-

-¡Por qué quieres violarte a un niño de 14 años!-

-¿Quién dijo que me lo iba a violar? Sos vos la que piensa cosas indecentes-

Flaky se sonroja y me golpea con la Almohada otra vez mientras yo me rio a carcajadas

-Ajajajaja, ya Fla Fla no es para tanto, solo bromeo-

-¡Igual no es divertido!-

Ella sí que está enojada, mejor no la sigo molestando. En cuanto salgo de la enfermería adivinen con quien me encuentro

-Petunia…-

-Hola, Nutty-

Por la forma en que me mira no será nada bueno lo que me dirá

-Creí que no te caía bien mi hermano-

-Se, yo también pensé lo mismo, hasta que le saque los anteojos y vi lo hermoso que era… tiene lindos ojos azules-

-No son tan especiales los ojos de mi hermano, no tiene un azul muy especial-

-Se que su azul en sus ojos es muy común pero… hay algo en ellos que es especial-

-Aja-

Espere que me regañara, o peor, que me matara a golpes pero simplemente se fue caminando

-¿Ah?-

Simplemente se giro y me dijo

-Más vale que vallas en serio o lo lamentaras-

Para irse caminando, y yo quede muy confundido… Tengo hambre ¿Dónde habré dejado mi bolsa de dulces?

* * *

Me quedo bien? comenten si quieren que lo continue :D


End file.
